While the apparatus disclosed and claimed in the above mentioned patent is indeed effective in enabling the method described and claimed in that patent to be effectively practiced, the racks illustrated and described in the patent have been found to occupy a greater amount of space in or around a merchandising counter than in some cases may be available. Moreover, the racks shown do not lend themselves readily to mounting the roll support on a vertical wall or under a counter top or shelf. In addition, it has been found that where a single centrally disposed snagging element is employed, if bags are pulled past it in a somewhat angular direction, the snagging element may be bypassed so that the severance of the bag being pulled from the ensuing bag may not be properly effected.
Further, in order to enable the method of the patent to be practiced in the greatest and most diverse number of retail environments, it is desirable to produce a merchandise roll dispenser of the smallest possible size and lowest fabrication cost, and one which may be installed on, adjacent to or under the counter or shelf at a convenient location for the clerk, and require a minimum amount of space. In some situations, it may be desirable to mount the rack on a vertical wall, on top of the counter or below the counter or shelf. Also, some first time users of the racks have been found reluctant to have their counters or cabinets drilled for mounting the racks.